Easier To Be
by natascia
Summary: A Musician that can't get a gig, Edward meets a shy, quiet novelist, Bella. What will happen when thier past comeback and try to seperate the two? AH/CanonCouples.


**Easier To Be**

**Chapter 1 I'm Crazy For This Girl**

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl  
_I'm Crazy For This Girl- Lifehouse_

**Wednesday**

**_BPOV_**

"BELLA!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTENT"

I looked at the clock, for crying out loud it's only 7:30 on a Saturday morning.

Why must I be woken up this way? It`s a weekend for crying out loud.

We`re going shopping so you better get your ass up now. Or I swear nothing is gonna stop me. Oh Alice how I love thee, she is an unstoppable force of nature. She may be little, but she has a damn good right hook.

"Fine Alice I`m up I`m up."

I guess her plan was to go Christmas shopping for our family and friends, downtown Vancouver.

I`ve lived in Vancouver all my life. I love this city. I don`t think I`ll ever move away. I live in the heart of Downtown. In a building that used to be a warehouse but is converted into and Condo. We are on the third floor of our building. The first floor is a men's clothing store, and the second floor is office space.

I got out of my bed and headed to my conjoining bathroom and took a shower. Once my shower was finished I got out and brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair. When my hair was dry I just piled it on the top of my head, and headed out to my room to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a cute navy sweater on top. I put on a pair of uggs and left my room. Deciding to forgo the makeup.

Once I got to the kitchen I saw Alice and got a mug of coffee.

"So what are your plans for us today?" I asked a little afraid of what her answer might be,

"Well since it's too weeks to Christmas and we have they ball this week, we need to get some shit done. So first we're going to go find dresses for the ball, then get finished with the Christmas shopping."

Alice. What can I say about her? She has her own fashion design company as well as an interior design firm. As for me I am a novel writer, trying to get a start on my second book.

Alice is very tiny and has energy that can last for days on end. We met 5 years ago. She moved to Vancouver from a smaller city up North, Prince George - I'm also from Prince George -, but strangely enough we've never ran into each other. Her Family is coming down for the holidays as well as go to the ball. I know her brother is going to be there along with her parents and cousin.

"Okay that doesn't sound too horrible. What is this ball for anyway?"

"It's for supporting JDRF of Canada; it's the biggest foundation on the west coast of Canada"

"Okay so what is JDRF then....?"

"Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and it's a masquerade ball, I'm **SO** excited!!"

"I can't wait." Heavy on the sarcasism.

"Oh come on Bella, be excited. You get to meet new people, meet my family and get to look all pretty. Don't be such a sour puss!"

"Okay, whatever."

"Once you're done with your coffee we're leaving."

"Okay" After a few minutes I finished my coffee and got my jacket and we left.

Once out of the building we first hit Robson St, to get all the major stuff first. Mostly for the families. Alice chose to get here older brother, Emmett, a Roberto Luongo signed goalie mask and two sets of tickets for a Canuncks game, against the Redwings and the Blackhawks. Then for Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, a beautiful winter jacket, mustard yellow with black buttons, and really fitted. Next were her parents, who I learned their names are Carlisle and Esme. For Carlisle and new set of golf clubs and a Bluetooth for his car. Esme, Alice decided to get her a digital picture frame and a beautiful charm bracelet. Last but not least her cousin, who I don't know what his name is. All I know is that he is a he. Anyway, Alice got him an amazing soundsystem.

I learned that Emmett, Rosalie, and the mysterious cousin of hers might be moving down South to Vancouver.

My parents are also coming down here for the holidays. I had decided to get my Mom, Renee, a gift certificate to Alice's favourite spa for a Mani and a pedi. I knew she will enjoy it because she loves that kind of shit. Unlike me, I'm a simple girl, little to no makeup on a daily basis and nothing fancy clothing. Jeans and T-shirt are fine for me. Alice on the other hand hates that I dress casual all the time. She insists that I dress better; I give in once in a while, playing Bella Barbie.

So for my Dad, Charlie, I got him a new fishing pole.

I guess we didn't do things as planned as far as the shopping went. We're now off to look for dresses for the ball that's taking place and Saturday.

"Alice when is your family arriving again?" I asked Alice.

"Tomorrow. Do you want to come with me to pick them up with me?"

"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do. What time because my parents arrive as well, maybe they are on the same flight?"

"10:30 in the morning."

"Okay, good. Same flight. I guess we're taking two cars?"

"Seems that way"

With that, we headed looking for dresses. We ended up in this little boutique, named "Fascino"

We spend a few hours going through dress by dress. I ended up with a beautiful navy blue floor length dress, with a plunging neckline and thick straps, backless.

Alice got a gorgeous gold dress that again, is floor length. The dress was sequined all over.

Next we were off to find masks to go with the dresses.

We entered to mall downtown and found a little hole in the wall that you can rent little things like high end masks and costumes.

Once we finished getting the masks it was quarter after 2 so we decided to head to the food court and get some food in our systems.

We were done with eating around 2:45 and headed home.

**EPOV**

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I need to get started on packing and really think about if I'm going to move down to Vancouver, and find a place to live.I need to make some money, I'm a fucking Musician, and there is absolutly no work or gigs in Prince George.

If Emmett moves down as well, we could move in together, but he has Rosalie. There is Alice I know she has a big place, but she has a roommate. And then there is Jasper my best friend since kindergarten. He moved to Vancouver a few months ago.

So I decided to phone Jasper and see if I can move in.

"_Ring Ring Ring Ring" _

"_Hello"_ Jasper answered

"Hey Jas, what's up?"

"_Hey Edward, not a lot just relaxing for a bit before I start work tonight, you?"_

"Fun, same just taking some time out of packing to call my best friend. I was calling to see if you have room for a permanent roommate. I was thinking of moving down there and my cousin is moving down too. But if I couldn't find a place I was going to move with Emmett."

"_Yeah for sure man, I have an extra room that's not getting any use so for sure. When are you getting down here?"_

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow to spend the holidays with the family and then I'll head back to PG to get all my shit together and head back south. Is that fine with you? I don't need to stay there while I'm there for the holidays. Everyone is going to stay over at Alice's along with her roommate's parents, so everything is good"

"_Yeah everything is good I'll clean out the shit in the room, and it's all yours"_

"Okay, well I have to get back to packing up. Have a good time at work. Talk to you later."

"_Okay see you."_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_ and I hung up.

Sweet got a place now.

Ever since I was fourteen I have spent the holidays with my Auntie and Uncle. The summer I turned fourteen my parents we're on the bypass driving home from a party going north when a car that was going west ran a red light and T-boned my parents vehicle. My Dad was driving and my Mom was in the back seat on the driver's side because my dad was driving home one of his friends. My parents both died at the scene. The friend was put into a coma with the impact of the crash and never woke up. I miss my parents very much I couldn't ask for better people to raise me. They were amazing people.

My Auntie - my Mom's sister - and uncle took me with open arms and hearts. They love me like I was one of their own. They adopted me before I turned fifteen. Emmett and Alice made me feel as though I was their brother.

The rest of the day I spent packing and getting all the wrapping done for Christmas next week. There were just a few things that I need to get in Vancouver and I was done. I was in my kitchen getting something to eat when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID Alice.

"Hey Al, what do I owe this pleasure"

"_Well I just wanted to remind you that you need to pack either a nice suit or a tux." _

"Why?" I asked with concern. Wondering what the hell she has gotten me into this time. She does have a tendency to go over the top quit often and she can't reel herself in.

"_There's this masquerade ball this Saturday and I've got tickets for everyone. It's for charity so no complaining. Got it" _To tell you the truth you don't really mess with Alice she may be small, but once you get on her bad side she is one scary shit.

"It won't do me any good to argue with you so whatever. Okay I'll pack a suit any specific colour? Black, gray...?"

"_I'll go with black always a classic, as for the mask Bella and I have it covered. We'll pick one out for you. OH! I have an extra ticket for the ball, tell Jasper to come with us. It will be a blast. All couples. I haven't told Bella this yet, my roommate, but you two will be amazing together and you'll be her date. NO COMPLAINING! She is beautiful and has an amazing personality I just know you two will hit it off. Anyway her parents are going to be there too as well as Emmett, Rose, Mom and Dad. So be nice. Ok?_

Oh my God can that girl ever talk. Holy Shit. She is like the fucking energizer bunny for goddamn sakes. "Okay, again there is no point in arguing with you so I'll just deal."

"_That's the cousin I love. Okay talk to you later and see you tomorrow to pick you up."_

"Bye Al."

"_Bye Ed." _And she hung up, now to go get my suit.

**THURSDAY**

"_Beep Beep Beep"_

"Ugh" 8:00 goddamn it. It's a good thing it doesn't take long to get to the airport, or right now I wouldn't be a happy camper

I got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once I was done with my shower I got dressed pulling on a pair of dark washed jeans and a black button down, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows and a pair of gray Chucks. Once out of my room I went to my kitchen and fried me up some eggs and had some toast. While I was eating my phone vibrated, from where I left last night on the dinner table, indicating that I have received a text message. Emmett.

"_Eddie we're leaving in about ten minutes to pick you up, so be ready –Em"_

"_Okay Emmey Bear. See you in a few-E"_

"_Dick- Em"_

"_Haha. Right Back at you –E"_

With that conversation done with as well as my breakfast I headed back to my room grabbing my black leather jacket and my suitcases. Just as I was heading back to the front room I received another text message telling me they are just around to corner. I responded telling him I'll meet them outside. So I threw on my jacket and suitcases, locked up and headed outside. Less than a minute later Emmett and Rose pulled up in Emmett's Jeep. My Auntie and Uncle taxied it to the airport.

After loading my suitcases in the back. I hopped in the Jeep and we headed to the airport.

"Ready for Vancity Ed?" Emmett asked in is regular booming voice.

"You know it Em . I ready to get out of this hell hole, also known as Prince George, ASAP."

"Yeah me too, I am seriously looking forward to living there." Rose said as we hit the highway heading towards the airport.

"Oh good news I found a place to live, in Vancouver"

"WHAT!? WHERE!?" Both Emmet and Rose yelled/asked.

"At Jasper's place" I said with a happy tone.

"Nice! Rosie and I are going to look for a decent place downtown, while we are there. Where is Jasper's place anyway and Alice's for that matter?"

"Well it's a good thing that first of all are family is loaded and secondly you we all have a great jobs. Emmett is a chemical engineer and Rose landed an amazing job at _Ferrari of Vancouver _also as an engineer. "Jasper and Alice both live downtown, actually they live a block within each other."

"Nice."

By this point we have arrived at the airport. We went to go check in and find my Auntie and Uncle. They were sitting on a bench waiting to board with another couple.

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" Emmitt's booming voice yelled from forty feet away.

Once we reached them we chatted for a bit until we had to board. The flight is less than an hour. We landed around 10:30 and went to go look for Alice.

We found her waiting around the baggage claim area with the most beautiful women I have ever met.

She has the most amazing eyes. Chocolate brown bright doe shaped eyes. She has dark long brown wavy hair. Tiny little body, but not as small as the pixie. At the most she is 5'4". Angel.

"Alice!!" Emmett yelled to the pixie running towards her and picking her up, spinning around. God Emmett really needs to stop doing that, it's getting really irritating.

"Emmey" There's a reason why they are siblings, they are exactly the same, and it's unbelievable.

"Alice" I said normally. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie also gave their greetings to Alice. While this was happening I noticed the beautiful woman that was standing with Alice talking to the couple that was earlier talking to Carlisle and Esme at the airport in Prince George.

"Bella, come and meet my family" Alice asked, after a little of bit of talking with the family. Is the brown eyed angel her roommate? The conversation I had earlier with Alice came to my mind, telling me that she has a "feeling" that her roommate and I would be amazing together and she knows it's going to happen, if her feelings were accurate than I'll be the luckiest man alive. She is amazingly beautiful, Alice didn't lie one bit.

"Okay, Alice." Bella said walking over to where Alice was.

"Bella, this is my family. Mom, Esme, Dad, Carlisle, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, and finally my wonderfully annoying cousin, Edward. Everyone this is Bella Swan, my roommate." Alice said as she pointed to each one of us as she introduced us to Bella.

"Hey, everyone. As Alice as already said I'm Bella, and these are my parents, Charlie and Renee." Her wonderful angel voice said. I couldn't help but notice when Bella was introducing us to her parents; she was only looking at me.

"Hello" Mr and Mrs Swan said.

When we were done your chatting we went to go pick up our luggage.

We were walking towards the cars, suddenly stopping at two amazing vehicles. A 2009 Porsche_"911 Turbo,"_ in yellow; and a 2010 Audi _"R8"_ in black. One that I knew for sure was Alice just by the colour, and the other could only be Bella's.

Alice came up to me telling - demanding me to ride with Bella. I couldn't agree more, I want to really get to know her. We arrived to the cars and started to load up the suitcases, it turned out I was going to ride with Bella along with her parents, it seems that her parents and Carlisle and Esme. Riding with Alice, is Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme.

We left the airport and headed our way downtown Vancouver, with the most beautiful woman I`ve ever met.........and her parents.

**AN:Okay so this is my first fanfic, Don't be too harsh on it. Please.**

**Review.**

**Natascia**


End file.
